Lillian Rose Masen
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Lillian is upset she has lost her family long ago. What happens when she meets her brother Edward? Will she stay or will she leave? How will Edward react to meeting her? What dangers await her return from hiding? Rated T just in case
1. Preface

**Discl****aimer: I do not own twilight or any characters apart from Lillian. **

Preface

Lillian's P.O.V

I closed my eyes as the plane took off and tried to remember what my life once was. By now I should be dead; at least I'd be happy. I have tried to kill myself many times so things would be the way they should but it's impossible. I am part vampire and part phoenix as my creator was and due to the fact that I am part phoenix, I am going to be on earth forever; nothing can change that. My name is Lillian Rose Masen and this is one of my life changing adventures.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lillian's POV

I have been in Forks for three days now and I have to say, I don't actually know why I'm here. As I was searching for prey I was remembering times when I was happy; when I had my family. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me. Within a second I was up the nearest tree. Carefully, I peered down. Below me were two female vampires. The older one had deep brown hair to her waist and I had to admit she was beautiful. Beside her was a little girl, she looked no older than 8. She had bronze hair that fell half-way down her back in ringlets and deep chocolate brown eyes. She smelt like a human though she also smelt like a vampire. Curious as to what she was, I ventured into the older vampires mind. I could tell she was a shield as it was harder to get through. After a few seconds I made it through her barrier. I heard her gasp and then she turned and looked straight at me. In a second she had scooped up the little girl and ran. I, knowing she was probably going back to her coven, ran in the opposite direction, disguising my trail. That little girl made my throat burn worse than before. After about 10 seconds I came across the scent of a mountain lion and took off to catch my prey.

Bella's POV  
I ran through the forest with Renesmee by my side. When I was far enough away from the trail I stopped, searching for prey. I could smell a vampire nearby but I couldn't quite place where. I could smell a few mountain lions in the distance and just as I was about to take off I felt a tugging in my brain. I gasped and spun around. Looking up the tree that was now in front of me I saw a girl of about 15 staring back at me, her eyes black with thirst. Quicker than even my brain could process, I scooped Renesmee up in my arms and ran back towards the cottage. I had to tell Edward, I didn't want to risk anyone being in danger, especially my daughter. When I reached the cottage I immediately ran to Edward. "Bella, what's wrong, I thought you were hunting," he said.  
"I was but I came across this vampire and I wasn't going to have Renesmee anywhere near her."  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll go for a look just to be safe."  
With that, he was gone. "Momma, I'm thirsty," Renesmee whispered.  
I put her down and went to the kitchen and got her some juice. When I gave it to her I said "It may not be blood but it will do."  
She nodded and walked off to watch T.V. _Knock, knock._ "It's open Jacob," I called.  
"Hey Nessie," he said and then I heard Renesmee giggle.  
"Nice to know you think of me," I said sarcastically walking into the living room.  
"Sorry," he said looking down. "Hey Bells!"  
I laughed and walked outside to wait for Edward. As I walked out he came back through the trees. "I couldn't find any trail but we'll keep watch tonight," he said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.  
"Ugh, get a room!" Jacob exclaimed from behind me as Renesmee made gagging noises. Edward pulled away laughing.  
"Well, if we have to get a room then you have to get out of my house."  
"Continue," he sighed turning around grabbing Renesmee.  
Edward laughed and followed Jacob back into the house.

Later that night after I had put Renesmee to bed Jacob went to patrol to make sure the vampire didn't return. Edward was on the phone telling Carlisle about the recent events. After a few minutes he hung up and turned to me. "You're worried," he said winding his arms around my waist.  
"Wow, you can read me like an open book," I mumbled as I pressed my lips to his.  
Without breaking the kiss he picked me up and carried me to our room and let's just say, I had a peaceful night.

**A/N: So, that's the 1st chapter. This is my first fan-fic so what do you think? Please review and let me know :) Your reviews will really help me!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

It had been days since I last saw the female vampire. "Did you find anything?" I asked Jacob when he walked through the door as I did every morning.  
"No, there's no trail, nothing, just like usual" he replied falling on the sofa.  
Moments later he was snoring. "Great, now the sofa's going to smell like dog," Edward said from behind me.  
"Mmhmm" I mumbled against his chest. Edward and I hadn't been holding each other for long when Renesmee came out rubbing her eyes. "I'm thirsty!" she whined.  
I knew it wasn't fair to keep her from hunting; I just didn't want her out there until we found whoever it was that I saw. I ran into the kitchen and brought her a cup of juice. She took it from my hand and threw it against the wall. "I don't want juice I want blood!" she shouted, waking Jacob up.  
"Huh?" he jumped up looking around the room frantically.  
"Nothing Jacob; Renesmee, go change and we'll go hunting," I sighed, giving in.  
"Okay!" she squealed, instantly happier. Seconds later she was back in a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt.  
"Let's go," I smiled, grabbing her hand.

Lillian's P.O.V

For the past few days I have been coming back here to see if I could find the two vampires I saw when I was hunting. They hadn't come back and as I was losing hope of ever seeing them again I heard footsteps approaching. Quickly I hid my presence and waited high in the tree. Seconds later I saw them. The older vampire looked the same of course but the younger one had grown significantly. She now looked more like she was nine. After searching for prey they took off. Quickly and quietly I leapt from my branch and followed. I watched from a distance as they hunted when suddenly the little girl took off towards the creek. "Renesmee!" the older one called.  
Well, at least I know one name. I took off towards the creek after them. I heard a high-pitched squeal then I heard the older vampire yelling out for Renesmee. I could smell Renesmee even in the water. I ran further away from the older vampire and jumped into the creek. I searched for Renesmee and after a few minutes I found her. Her leg was stuck between two branches and she was unconscious. Within a few seconds I had her free and on the bank of the river. Quickly and carefully I examined her. She had a few scrapes on her leg from where it had been caught between the branches and her head was bleeding. As I tried to apply a little pressure to her head I heard the other vampire scream. In a second she was across the river and beside me. I stood up and before I could tell her what had happened she punched me in the jaw, scooped up Renesmee and hissed "Don't touch my daughter!" before running away. After that I just stood there shocked. Did she seriously think I hurt Renesmee? I'm not sure how long I was standing there but I soon heard footsteps closing in on me. I immediately took to the trees and began to try to get away from the approaching threat. I was sure they were after me as I heard the woman yell "You can't run from us, we will find you!"

Bella's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could back to the main house. Renesmee began to stir in my arms and soon she was complaining that her head hurt. It had stopped bleeding but that still didn't change anything. I wanted to find out who this mysterious vampire was and why she was so interested in following us. "Carlisle, can you please check Renesmee?" I called as I entered the house.  
Carlisle was immediately at my side. "What happened?" he asked as he took Renesmee.  
"I'm not sure, all I know is I saw her unconscious on the other side of the creek with that vampire I saw last time we were hunting."  
As I said that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had gathered around. Jacob was shaking as he followed Carlisle upstairs. "We have to go find this vampire now! She has harmed my family and is now a threat," Edward hissed as he took off out the door with the rest of us right behind him. We all split up as we headed to where I last saw the vampire. As we closed in, I heard her start to run. "You can't run from us, we will find you!" I yelled as I pushed myself to go faster. Finally, she stopped running. We soon reached a small clearing. She was standing in the middle staring at Emmett who was in a fighting position. We all froze for a second. Emmett took a step towards the female vampire and she hissed then crouched, preparing to fight. With that Edward took off and pinned her to the ground before we all gathered around. Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob entered the clearing then and joined us.

Lillian's P.O.V

I hissed and prepared to fight as the big, burly vampire opposite me started to walk forward. As I did so I felt someone run into me from behind and I was soon pinned to the ground with my hands behind my back. "Get off me!" I growled. I was soon surrounded by vampires and what smelt like a wet dog. A werewolf, I guess. "What are you doing here?" the vampire who was pinning me yelled.  
Why was he so rude? "Answer me!" he yelled again.  
I soon heard a calmer voice say "Hello, my name is Carlisle, can you please tell me what you're doing here?" Now this was someone I would answer. He was nice.  
"Well, I travel a lot, so I decided to visit here."  
"Okay, so why were you following my family?"  
"I wasn't exactly following, I was just curious as to what the little girl is."  
"Renesmee is a half-vampire, half-human. A hybrid."  
"Oh, right."  
"Would you mind telling us your story?"  
"My story?"  
"Yes, your story, what you remember from being human and how you were changed."  
"Okay, I was born in Chicago, Illinois on February 18, 1914. When I was 4 the Spanish Influenza hit, killing my family. I was soon adopted by a family from Australia. In December 1929 I was changed. I was out buying a Christmas gift for my adoptive mother. I began looking through the jewellery when I noticed the owner closing everything. He locked up then dragged me away. I don't remember exactly what happened but I remember the pain was unbearable. When I woke up the man told me what I was then ran. I never saw him after that but I knew I would try my best not to harm a human. I hunted animals and it was surprisingly easy. I traveled around the world and now, here I am."  
"What is your name?"  
"Lillian Rose Masen, but most people call me Lilly."  
"Who were your parents?" the guy pinning me asked. He actually sound curious or shocked, something like that.  
"My parents were Elizabeth Masen and Edward Anthony Masen Snr."  
"Did you have any siblings?"  
"Yes, an older brother."  
"What was his name?"  
"Edward Anthony Masen Jnr."  
I heard everyone around me gasp and suddenly I was on my back looking at the one person I thought I would never see again. My brother Edward.

**A/N: Review Please! Your reviews help me to be a better writer! How do you think Edward and Lillian will react to seeing each other?  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it's just a filler. I'm a little stuck on what to do next. If you have any ideas please let me know in reviews! Review anyway!**

Chapter 3

Lillian's P.O.V

I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "Lillian?" he whispered, still in shock.  
"Yeah, is your brain made of fudge or something?" I asked smiling.  
"No," he answered, smiling back, "I just can't believe it's you."  
"Get off me."  
"Sorry." He stood up pulling me with him. "I can't read your mind," he said after a moment.  
I stared at him for a moment. One of the things I like about being part phoenix is that I'm immune to all vampires' powers. "You won't be able to read my mind until I let you," I smirked.  
"Whatever, let's head back to the house."  
With that they all ran off and I just stood where I was. "Are you coming?" Edward asked returning to the break in the trees.  
I laughed and ran after him, jumping on his back. "Are you legs useless?" he laughed.  
"Yep, pretty much."  
"No they're not. Run," he said putting me down.  
"Fine, can't catch me!" I yelled as I sped ahead of him. I could hear him pick up his speed. I pushed myself to go faster but it was no use. "Hi," he smiled slinging me over his shoulder.  
I squealed and started laughing "Put me down!"  
Finally we reached the house and he put me down. "Well, I guess I should introduce you to everyone." As he said this the others came outside. "Well, that's Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice or as I like to call her, annoying little pixie and this is my mate Bella and our daughter Renesmee," he said, pointing to each person as he spoke.  
"So, I'm like an aunt?" I asked smiling at Renesmee.  
"Yes, Renesmee this is your aunt Lillian."  
Renesmee cautiously stepped towards me as I crouched down to her height. "I won't hurt you," I said. Suddenly she was in my arms which caused a few to laugh at her sudden enthusiasm.  
"Don't I get a mention?" someone asked from behind us.  
Edward and I spun around. "Oh yeah, I can't forget the family dog," he laughed "That's Jacob, Renesmee's imprinter."  
"Imprinter, what does that mean?"  
"I'll explain later."  
"Play with me!" Renesmee said, bouncing in my arms.  
"Okay, what do you want to play?"  
"Hmmm," she said, pretending to think. Edward started laughing, obviously hearing what she was planning. "We're going to play... get Jacob!" she yelled the last part leaping out of my arms. Jacob ran off with Renesmee hot on his heels. I looked to Edward and he nodded. I shrugged and walked off in the direction Renesmee had. Jacob ran past me and as Renesmee did she yelled, "Help me catch him! He's too fast!" I laughed and ran towards Jacob. When I reached Rensmee's side I slowed down and asked her quietly "Do you want me to just stop him or jump on him?"  
"Jump on him!" whispered smiling.  
"Okay." With that I ran as fast as I could and was behind Jacob in a few seconds. "Hi," I said as I jumped on his back, causing him to fall forward. "Hey Renesmee, I got him!" I called.  
"Yay! Girls win!" she exclaimed sitting on Jacobs legs. I climbed off him.  
"Well, that's unfair, I was outnumbered," he said to Renesmee before turning to look at me.  
"You don't smell like a vampire."  
"Well, uh..."  
"Never mind."  
Renesmee ran off towards the house leaving me and Jacob where we were. "Okay, so Renesmee's gone, do you want to tell me what you are, I know you're not a vampire or at least not a full one, I can actually stand your smell" he said, suddenly protective.  
"Okay fine, but only if you promise not to tell anyone or think about it around Edward. I don't really want anyone knowing."  
"I promise."  
"Well, as you've guessed, I'm not full vampire, only half. I am also part phoenix."  
"As in the golden fire bird thing?"  
"Yes."  
Suddenly Emmett came barrelling towards us. He flung me over his shoulder and began running back towards the house. "What are you doing?" I yelled.  
"Helping Jacob win so boys can be awesome. I'm also helping Renesmee with a little plan." With that he threw me in the creek. As quickly as I was thrown in I was out and standing in front of his laughing figure. "So that's how you want to play? Fine," I said pushing him into the creek followed by Jacob who had joined us earlier. "See, girls are still way better than boys."  
Renesmee came up behind me and said "You're all wet," and started laughing.  
I turned to look at her and playfully said "Do you want to join them?" before picking her up. "Now everyone's wet."  
I ran back to the house before the boys had a chance to catch us. "Why are you wet?" Edward asked.  
"You're annoying brother threw me in the creek," I said as a very wet Emmett walked inside.  
"Nice," Edward said, "Alice, Lilly needs new clothes."  
Alice was beside me in a flash. "Let's go," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.  
It took a while for her to choose me an outfit, but Alice will be Alice.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 4! My longest chapter yet! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I need to know what you think! Thanks guys, Renesmee4eva**

Chapter 4

Alice P.O.V

I followed Lillian downstairs admiring my work. I heard the others gasp. "Wow Lillian," Edward said. I was watching the others as they admired Lillian's outfit. I mean it was really pretty. She was wearing a light pink dress with a black sash and heels. I also gave her a gold plated locket and did her hair in a French braid. I had bought the entire outfit from Paris two weeks ago. The whole thing cost me around $3000 but it was worth it I guess. I mean, what else are we going to spend the money on? We don't eat. Well, Ness does but she prefers blood. The only other person that eats is Jacob but we always have food here for him and it doesn't cost that much. I was happily listening to everyone's comments on Lillian when I had a horribly disturbing vision.

_"Come on Aro! She's back! We didn't kill her; she has been spotted with the Cullens. Brittany saw her!" Caius shouted.  
"Brittany, come here," Aro said calmly. He took Brittany's hands in his and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened them again. "I see, so Lillian is still alive."  
"That's what I said! Now are we going to destroy her before she kills anyone else or are we just going to sit here and let her destroy the world?" Caius shouted again.  
"I guess we must destroy her. It will be good to see our old friends again and of course I would love to see young Renesmee!" Aro exclaimed smiling. Caius began to bark out orders, calling the guard in.  
"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago..." Once the guard was in he ordered them here and to search for Lillian until they found her.  
"And bring her ashes back!" Caius called as they left._

I collapsed to the floor as Edward stared at me in shock and worry. He had only just found his sister after a good 95 years and I could tell by the look he now had on his face he wasn't going to let her go. "Edward, what's wrong?" Lillian asked. He didn't reply, whether it be because he was still in shock or whatever, I didn't know. Lillian walked in front of him and when she saw the look on his face she asked "Edward, what's wrong?" again, her soprano voice getting higher, if that were even possible. Edward snapped out of whatever was running through his mind and answered "Alice just had a vision, the Volturi know about you and they are coming," at this Lillian gasped and began to worry but Edward continued as Jasper tried to calm her down, although he was giving her a look that said 'I'm sure I know you, but you've changed', like he did when she first turned up, "Apparently they've come for you before and they've killed you, is that true?"  
"In a way, yes," Lillian answered.  
"They were also saying that you had killed people and they were debating whether or not to come after you or let you 'destroy the world', what did they mean by that?"  
"Well, uh... I uh... it's... I mean..." she stuttered before running off out the back door.  
Edward immediately followed with Emmett and Carlisle close behind.  
"Well, I'm going to take Renesmee upstairs to bed," Bella said taking her from Jacob.  
Jasper and Esme came over to me and tried to calm me down. I didn't notice it until now, but I was shaking. "Calm down pixie, you might phase!" Jacob laughed. I growled and was standing in front of him in a second. This only made him laugh harder. I slapped him across the face and then he stood up, towering over my tiny figure. Jasper stepped between us "Okay, that's enough." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Jacob. "Jacob, now isn't the best time to make jokes. Alice is obviously afraid of something she has seen so could you please keep the jokes at bay?" Esme asked sternly.  
Jacob nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'Yeah, 'till tomorrow'.  
"And Alice, you didn't have to hit him!" she said sternly turning to me.  
"I know Esme, I'm sorry."  
The room was quiet again for a while and it was awkward in a way. Hopefully Bella would come down or Edward and the others would come home and end the awkwardness because no one here seemed to be going to.

Edward's P.O.V

I followed Lillian as she ran outside. I was not, under any circumstances, going to have her outside alone. Not until this new Volturi incident blew over. I had just got my sister back and no way in hell was I going to lose her again. Why couldn't the Volturi just leave my family alone? First they want me and Alice to join them, then they kept harassing me to change Bella and then they try to take my daughter and now my sister? I soon caught up with Lillian not long after I left the house, but of course we were a few miles out thanks to the fact that we could run faster than anything on the planet. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me. She had tears running down her cheeks. 'Odd' I thought, 'vampires can't cry.' "Lillian, please talk to me, I want to know what's going on," I begged, bending myself so I was her height.  
"What do you want to know?" she asked warily.  
"I want to know why the Volturi think you're going to destroy the world."  
"Anything but that," she said as Emmett and Carlisle came up behind us.  
"Please?"  
"Okay, fine," she growled, obviously not happy I had the power.  
"Alright, so you know how Jasper giving me a knowing kind of look when you introduced me, and he gave me the same look just before?" she asked. I nodded in reply, gesturing for her to continue. "Well, in 1941, before Jasper had joined you, he was wandering around alone sometimes and other times he was with some others, Peter and Charlotte, I think. Anyway, I wasn't the same back then as I am now. I met Maria, a vampire who knows Jasper, and she asked me to join her coven and I did for a while. Before I did, I always hunted animals. Maria soon convinced me to hunt humans and I'll admit, I am easily persuaded so, yeah, I was hunting humans one night when I ran into Jasper. Maria soon came up behind me and began to beg Jasper to come back to her coven. He quickly refused and left. After that, I left Maria to follow Jasper. I hadn't yet tasted human blood but after a few days of following Jasper and not hunting I became very thirsty and I couldn't resist when a hiker passed by me. After I killed her I felt horrible but I couldn't help myself from killing more," she said looking down.  
"I had soon killed more humans single-handedly than Maria's army in the 1800's had altogether. That was when the Volturi came for me. I'm not going to go into all the details but Jasper had told them he would control me and that I hadn't exposed us but he left after the Volturi did as he thought they had already killed me."

Jasper's P.O.V

Alice had finally calmed down and was keeping a very close watch on the Volturi, the guard and our family. Jacob had gone home and Rosalie had gone off with Esme to find Bella and do something to avoid the awkward silence. I was getting closer to Lillian and the others. I listened carefully to the story Lillian was telling. "I had soon killed more humans single-handedly than Maria's army in the 1800's had altogether. That was when the Volturi came for me. I'm not going to go into all the details but Jasper had told them he would control me and that I hadn't exposed us but he left after the Volturi did as he thought they had already killed me."  
"That's because you were on fire," I said as I came to a stop behind Carlisle, "I thought you looked familiar, but how is it possible for a vampire to change? You look different than when I met you back then."  
Lillian shrugged then started to walk back in the direction of the house. We all joined Lillian and ran home. As the house drew closer I could feel a mix of emotions radiating from the people inside. Renesmee was peaceful due to the fact she was asleep, Alice was frantic yet again and her emotions were skyrocketing with each passing second, Rosalie was annoyed, obviously she wasn't getting attention and Esme and Bella were equally as worried. I could hear both of them calling Alice and asking her what was wrong. As soon as I was inside I went straight to Alice. She was curled up in a ball in the far corner of the living room. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked, frantic myself. I hated it when other's emotions rubbed off on me; it made it harder to keep up the calm act. "I saw the guard's latest decision. They're going to be here in 3 days and if we don't have more people to help us fight them off Lillian will die along with Bella, Jacob and me," she whispered, fear evident in her every word and movement. I was immediately furious. I knew it wasn't Lillian's fault that this was happening but I couldn't control myself from yelling at her. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE? IF YOU HADN'T KILLED PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE IT'D BE FINE BUT NOW YOU'VE PUT MY FAMILY AT RISK!"  
"JASPER!" Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle yelled.  
"Sorry," I mumbled walking back over to Alice.

Renesmee's P.O.V

I could hear Uncle Jasper yelling downstairs. I was asleep so I missed what he was yelling about. I heard Grandma, Grandpa, Momma and Daddy yell at him. I quietly climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to see what was going on. Aunt Alice was curled up in the corner with Uncle Jasper beside her, Grandma and Grandpa were looking angrily at him, Aunt Rose and Momma were near Aunt Lilly who looked like she was crying and Daddy was now being held back by Uncle Emmett as he yelled at Uncle Jasper. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY SISTER AGAIN! IF YOU DO YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BECAUSE I WILL NOT HESITATE TO..."  
"Ahem," Momma said.  
Daddy turned to look at her and the turned to me. His face immediately softened and Uncle Emmett let go of his arms. Daddy walked over to me and asked "How much of that did you hear?"  
"Just from somewhere when Uncle Jasper was yelling."  
"Oh, well, everything's alright, now let's get you back to bed."  
"No. Daddy, I'm not silly, I know something isn't right, please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."  
Daddy sighed and said "Please don't get worried, like I said everything will be alright, we have this under control I hope. The Volturi are coming for Aunt Lilly and we have to get more people to protect her and some of our family. So, if your Mom and I don't have time for you over these next few days, please don't bother us, okay?"  
"How long until they come?"  
"Three days."  
I ran over to Aunt Lilly and hugged her waist. She bent down and hugged me back. I knew what the Volturi was like and I knew there wasn't really any chance of stopping them if they want something. I didn't want to lose Aunt Lilly. She was amazing. I didn't want to lose anyone else either. I just hope with every fibre of my being that my family will be safe and we will all be together, happy, in four days.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! It's getting closer to when I need to introduce Lillian's new power/gift and I've only had 1 voter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE visit my profile and vote on the poll! Until I have more voters and a few more reviews (From Fanfiction users) I won't be updating this story. I have another story that is getting positive reviews and I know what people think of it. This will be the last update on this story for now so REVIEW AND VOTE!**

Chapter 5

Rosalie's P.O.V 

The next morning Bella took Lillian's hand and led her outside. They were soon gone and everyone began frantically calling our friends, trying to find help. This shouldn't be our problem. I love Lillian like a sister, an annoying sister, but she should be the one to deal with this. She brought it on herself and now she was putting us in danger to protect her. The worst part of it was she didn't even seem worried. The only thing that indicated she might've been worried or afraid is she still had a few tears on her cheeks but they were from when Jasper had yelled. The fact that she actually had tears was weird because vampires can't cry. She should protect herself and not put others at risk, especially my family, even if it is partially hers. Edward growled at me. I glared and walked outside. I could hear Esme talking to Tanya and by the sound of her conversation, they were coming. Carlisle was talking to Liam but it seemed he needed a little persuading. Edward was yelling at Amun but he soon went quiet before letting out a frustrated yell, so I guess the Egyptian coven weren't going to show. After a good ten minutes of phone calls only the Denali coven and the Irish Coven were going to show. Amun had refused to confront the Volturi again and he wasn't having any member of his coven near them either. The Romanians were just being jerks and said they were too busy planning to take down the Volturi to come help us fight off the Volturi. Zafrina said they would love to come but Senna had disappeared and Kachiri was too worried to leave without finding her first and we just couldn't contact the nomads. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett turned up a few hours later. By this time, Bella and Lillian had returned. When Lillian saw the Denali's she asked "Who are they?"  
"I'm Kate and these are my sisters Carmen and Tanya. This is my brother Eleazar, he and Carmen joined Tanya and I, though at the time we had another sister and a mother."  
"What happened to your mother and your other sister?" Lillian asked. 'Stupid curious freak' I thought. Edward growled again, he seemed to do that a lot today. By the look on his face he wanted to kill me. The only thing that seemed to be stopping him was the fact that Renesmee was on his lap. With that thought he put Renesmee on the ground and stood in front of me. "Now, do you want me to kill you?" he whispered in my ear.  
"You wouldn't," I replied.  
In a second he had his hand around my neck. "Oh, wouldn't I?"  
Everyone was staring at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Esme and Carlisle looked angry and shocked so I guess Edward was going to get in trouble with them later. Emmett was furious that Edward was even thinking about killing me. I swear, if it was possible, his face would be red and he would have steam coming out his ears. Jasper was trying to calm Edward and Emmett down but to no avail, they were just too furious. Alice was squished against the wall and Jasper trying to peer around to watch. Renesmee was crying in Bella's arms as she glared at Edward for scaring their daughter. The Denali's and Lillian just stood there staring in shock. Edward realized everyone's reactions and said furiously "Don't you dare think about my sister that way again," before letting me go. He walked over to Bella and Renesmee and began to apologize.  
"Anyway, to answer your question our mother was killed for creating an immortal child and Irina, our other sister, was killed by Caius because she made the mistake of saying Renesmee was an immortal child," Kate said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, we got a phone call saying you were in danger with the Volturi. We're here to help, no one threatens our family and gets away with it."  
"Oh," Lillian said sinking to the floor.  
"Is something wrong?" Carmen asked.  
"Well, I just don't want to put my family in danger," Lillian said.  
"Lilly, we will do anything to protect you," Edward said.  
"No! You shouldn't! This is my fault! Just..." she said beginning to sob.  
"Just what?"  
"Just let them kill me!" she yelled, running off again.  
We all ran after her this time although it was harder to find her. Her scent was weak even though it was fresh. We ran for hours with no luck in finding her. After another 15 minutes Renesmee began to complain so Bella took her back. Most of the vampires followed her. The only ones looking for Lillian were Emmett, Edward and I. I thought about going back but Edward stopped me. "You aren't leaving. You'll help."  
I sighed and began to run again. I could just imagine the smirk Edward had on his face. I approached the clearing that we had first saw Lillian in and there she was, by the creek. "EDWARD! I FOUND HER!" I yelled.  
Lillian spun around and was about to run when Edward playfully tackled her. "Don't run off again," he said.  
"I will continue to run off until you tell me why you have other people helping," she replied.  
"Lillian, you're my sister and I will not let anything happen to you. They are here to help protect you and the rest of our family."  
"They're just going to get killed in the process."  
"No they won't, some of the people coming are very experienced fighters."  
"Whatever," Lillian said rolling away from Edward.  
We all gathered and ran back to the house. When we arrived, Alice was once again curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. "Did you see something?" I asked, possibly a little too harsh.  
"No, I can't see anything!"  
"Is it because of the dogs?"  
Alice gasped. "Who asked the wolves to help or who is planning to!?" she yelled eyeing Bella.  
"I was going to ask Jacob to help," she admitted.  
"Well don't! I can't see anything now and that means I won't be able to see their decisions and we may die!"  
"Okay, I won't ask him," she said.  
"Ask who what?" Jacob asked walking through the door.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
Jacob shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.  
"Hey Blondie!" Jacob called from the kitchen.  
I didn't answer. He walked out and asked, "Why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman?"  
I glared and when I didn't answer he said "Because you have to hollow out its head," before falling over laughing. I honestly didn't find anything funny about that. No one did.  
"Okay, okay, what about this one! What do you do if a blonde throws a pin at you?"  
"What?" Alice asked.  
"Run like hell – she's got a grenade in her mouth!"  
Everyone in the room started laughing. I just glared at the mutt. As I walked past him I 'accidentally' kicked him in the stomach. That stopped his laughter. "Rose!" Esme yelled. I just kept walking. If the mutt was there, I was going to be far away. I continued to walk all night. I soon came across the Irish coven. They slowed to a stop and Siobhan asked "Rosalie, what are you doing out here?"  
"I'm running away."  
"Liar!" Maggie said loudly.  
"Okay, there's a dog at our place and I hate him."  
"Better," Maggie said.  
I joined the Irish coven and we all ran back to the house. Luckily, the dog had left.  
Edward and Carlisle updated the Irish coven on the situation. Suddenly we heard a loud crack outside towards the clearing. Our entire family, the Denali's and the Irish coven were gathered in the living room in a second. Alice stood up from her previously curled up position and said "They're early."

**REVIEW AND VOTE! Then you'll get a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I've still only had 1 voter on the poll but I posted the question & answers in the previous 'chapter'. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or sent me a PM regarding the question, If you haven't please do so as I need the results for one of the next chapters. I still don't have anyone offering to beta this story, so if you are a registered beta and would like to beta this story review or PM me please!**

Chapter 6

Emmett's P.O.V

Did Alice just say the Volturi were early? Okay, well this is good and bad. Good because I get to fight and bad because I haven't had time to prepare. 'Wait! Where'd everyone go?' I thought. I followed their scent out the door and soon caught up. Edward smacked me across the back of the head. I rolled my eyes and punched him back. Esme stopped us as we entered the clearing. I froze for a second; hopefully no one noticed. The guard was at least twice the size it had been when they came for Renesmee. Even if we had all the covens that had helped us then, we would be outnumbered by at least 20. "You're friends won't be able to stop us, we will get what we want and leave," Felix said.  
Lillian hid behind Edward, burying her face in his shirt. Jasper and I stepped closer to her, ready to fight. Felix took a step towards us and everyone on our side crouched, preparing to attack. The guard copied our actions. Felix began to walk forward again. Edward growled but Felix continued, completely oblivious to the fact that I was closing in on him. As I swung a punch the entire guard moved forward to attack. Both sides became a blur of action. I could hear the metallic snaps as body parts were torn from people's bodies and the screams as the pain hit them. Luckily I hadn't heard any screams from our side yet. Edward and Bella looked like they were dancing around Lillian. I pulled Felix's right arm off and threw it towards the trees. He screamed and I took his distraction as a chance to give in a blow to the stomach. I made sure to send him in the opposite direction to his arm. Suddenly I heard Rosalie scream. I spun around to find Santiago on her back. I jumped over Rosalie, ripping Santiago's head off in the process. I could see growing piles of body parts lying around but none of them were on fire so the vampires began to put themselves together again. "Where's the lighter!?" I shouted.  
"We didn't bring one," I heard Edward say. Great, so we were supposed to stay her and fight forever? I'm sure they brought a lighter. If they destroyed one of us, that would be the end. Tanya and Kate seemed to be doing well as they had a growing pile behind them. Edward and Bella had most of the guard surrounding them due to the fact that they were protecting Lillian. I could suddenly smell dog. Jacob burst through the trees and looked at me. I nodded and we both began to help Edward and Bella. Soon, the guard's were scattered across the field. Jasper had a few more bites on his arms and Bella had one on her shoulder but other than that we all seemed unharmed. Lillian was breathing heavily as she watched the guards try to reassemble themselves. Esme had left to get a lighter but before she returned half the guard had reassembled themselves. They were back to being body parts by the time Esme returned. We all began to pile up the body parts. By the looks of things we had Brittany and Jason's bodies when we lit the pile. Everyone was searching for the body parts that had been thrown into the forest when we suddenly heard a scream. I dropped the body parts I was carrying and ran back to the clearing. Felix and many others had reassembled themselves and were now standing around a burning body. Edward came out of the forest a few seconds later. He stood beside me and stared at the scene in front of us. I couldn't recognise the body at first but as I tilted my head I saw Lillian's necklace. Edward was furious beside me. He crouched and prepared to spring. I wrapped my arms around his torso to keep him from moving. He struggled but couldn't loosen my grip. Renesmee, who had come out with Seth and Leah when they saw the smoke, was now crying into Jacob's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Esme, Alice and Bella looked as if they would be crying of they could, Carlisle and Jasper looked upset, the Denali's, who had only known Lillian for a short two days, were holding each other in comfort and the Irish coven looked hurt and angry that the guard had destroyed part of our family. Rosalie was different from everyone though, she looked a little hurt but she also looked like she expected this to happen. Once the fire was out Felix scooped up as much of the ashes as he could, put them in a jar and left with the remaining members of the guard. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Edward shouted.  
"Sorry bro, I'm not going to let you go, not when he'll end up killing you."  
Edward finally calmed down ten minutes later. I released him and he immediately went over to the last place he saw his sister and fell to his knees. The Irish coven left to go home but the rest of us went to try and comfort Edward. Bella sat beside him as he stroked the area his sister had died. "I can't believe she's gone, I only just got her back," he whispered. Bella hugged him as we all stared at the last place we had seen Lillian. Sure, I only knew her for a few days but she was my favourite sister. She was weird and unusual but that only made her more interesting. She was funny and smart and great competition. I'm sure that I missed her as much as Edward. I saw Jasper's face as he took in everyone's pain. "I'm sorry, I can't take this," he said, running away. Alice followed a few seconds later. We sat around the few remains of Lillian's ashes for about an hour before Edward finally stood up. He grabbed Bella's hand and they took off towards the house. We all followed seconds later. When I entered the house I saw Edward watching a video Bella had taken a few days ago. Edward and Lillian were planning some prank on me. Everyone soon gathered to watch. At least watching the video made Edward seem a little happier, although once the video finished he was moping around like he did when he left Bella that one time. He walked outside, stood in the yard and stared at the sky. That was how he spent his night.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this probably isn't my best chapter but I'm not really good with writing about battles and stuff so, yeah. Next chapter is Edward's P.O.V! You'll get to see how he feels about losing Lillian and stuff like that. Also, don't freak out, Lillian isn't 'dead'. Like mentioned in earlier chapter's she is part phoenix so she can revive herself. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's P.O.V

We returned home from trying to save Lillian from the Volturi and I immediately put in the video Bell had recorded a few days ago. Lillian and I were playing a prank on Emmett. Once the video ended I walked out the back door. I growled quietly at Emmett's thoughts. 'He's moping around like he did when he left Bella. God he's going to be annoying now,' were his exact thoughts. I stared up at the sky which for once, was clear. I'd only known my sister once before, when I was human. Now that I get her back the Volturi had to take her. Couldn't they just leave me alone!? What kind of brother was I? I wasn't even able to protect my little sister. If she could communicate with me right now I bet she'd be furious at me. I had so many thoughts running through my head I was startled when Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, are you alright?"  
I simply shook my head. How could I be okay when I'd just lost my sister? I stopped looking at Esme and stared back at the stars. I began to think about all the time I could've had with Lillian if she were still here. As I thought of her my thoughts began to drift in another direction. Did she have a mate? If she did what was his name and where would I find him? I spent my entire night out in the yard staring at the sky, just thinking about Lillian. She seemed to be a good person, apart from the fact that she had hunted humans. I hope she's in a better place, like heaven, not hell. The clouds began to roll in as the sun started to rise. "Edward, Ness will be up soon," Bella said from behind me.  
I nodded, turned around and went inside. Renesmee was already at the breakfast bar waiting for me to cook for her. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, still upset.  
Renesmee could hear it in my voice. She got up, walked around the bench and hugged me. I could feel her tears soak into my shirt as she cried. "I miss Aunt Lilly Dad."  
"I miss her too princess," I said as I picked her up.  
I held Renesmee as she cried. She stopped a few minutes later and I asked again, "What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Eggs, bacon and toast?" she asked.  
"Sure thing." I made her breakfast and set it down in front of her. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone was frozen and silent; their thoughts, grieving and upset. I felt empty, like part of me was missing. I guess a part of me was missing though. A very important part; my sister. She may not mean as much to me as Bella but she came in a close second; just like Nessie. I had only felt this empty once before and that was when I left Bella trying to protect her. I barely noticed time passing, to tell the truth, I felt as if time wasn't passing at all. I felt like I was stuck in an all consuming, timeless void of nothing. I walked around aimlessly all day, barley noticing anyone or anything. I actually tripped over the furniture a few times and I walked into Emmett and Jasper a lot.  
I'd caused Rosalie to ruin her make-up and I stood on Jacob once, which wasn't so bad I guess. Bella finally stopped me in the hallway and said "Edward, please stop! I hate to see you like this."  
I nodded, not really listening. Bella sighed in exasperation. "Okay, Edward, she's not coming back! Get over it!" Rosalie snapped. I had her pinned in under a second. Both she and Bella were shocked. I stared at Rosalie for a second before letting her go and getting up. It was only now that I realized time had passed. It was no longer light outside, it was dark. Ness walked up the hall in her pyjamas, stopping to give Bella and I a hug. She entered her room and shut the door. I soon heard her head hit the pillow and her breathing slowly relaxed as she fell asleep. I was suddenly feeling less empty, like whatever was missing was coming back very slowly. Bella tried all night to get me to cheer up but it just wasn't working; at least, not as quickly as she'd like. The next three days were exactly the same. I roamed the house and yard aimlessly, tripping over things sometimes, until someone stopped me. Rosalie would yell at me for acting like a 'brainless dog' as she'd put it. I'd pin her to the ground, Bella would stop me and then I'd spend the rest of the time in either my room or the room Lillian would stay in while Bella tried to get me to cheer up and forget about what happened. About four days after the Volturi confrontation I felt whole again. In the morning I was the same as usual. Roaming aimlessly, listening to Rosalie yell and feeling guilty. Around 10:30am I felt a sudden snap; like whatever part of me was missing had just returned. I was immediately furious and I now had the energy to do something about it. If the Volturi thought they were going to get away with taking one of the most important in my life away, they thought wrong. "I'm going for a quick hunt," I called as I ran outside. When I was far away from the house I quickly dialled the airport and booked myself on the next flight to Volterra which happened to be in a few hours. I hunted a few lions then went back home. I grabbed a suitcase and threw in a few changes of clothes. "What are you doing?" Bella asked.  
"I just need to get away."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"No Bella, you need to be here with Renesmee. I'll be back soon, just please stay here, I need to blow off some steam and I think the best place to do that is far away from here."  
She was silent for a minute before she nodded reluctantly. I took her in my arms and kissed her.  
"Just promise you'll come back," she said.  
"I promise."  
With that, I grabbed my suitcase, said goodbye to Renesmee and the others and drove to Seattle airport. I got there just in time to board the plane. When the plane took off I began to devise a plan to end the Volturi single-handedly. I had to admit, I hadn't thought this over. It was going to be hard, probably even impossible but I was going to try. They were going to pay for destroying my family one way or another.

**A/N: Okay, so Edward's trying to kill the Volturi and the other's think he's just trying to blow off steam... Will Edward return? Hehe, I'm not that mean, of course he'll return! But... what problems will he have to overcome? And why is he going to think he's going crazy? Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks everyone for voting on the poll or sending me your answers in a review or PM! In this chapter Lillian discovers her new powers, well at least one of them! (Yes I said powers, between the poll, reviews and PM's we had a tie so...) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Felix's P.O.V

We'd finally made it back to Italy after three days of travel. We were down a few members because of the Cullens but hopefully Aro would forgive us. I'm sure he would; it's Caius I'm more worried about right now. We continued to walk through the shadows, pressing our bodies against the walls when it was necessary earning quite a few stares from people around us. After a good 45 minutes we made it to the alley. Jane opened the storm drain and we all dropped down one at a time. We continued through the windowless halls, through the reception room where Heidi greeted us on her way out to 'fish' and up the stairs until we came to the door of the throne room. We didn't even need to pause as Caius heard us approach. "Come in."  
Jane, Alec and I entered the throne room while the others continued through the halls to the rooms. "We lost a few good members in the battle; it seems the Cullens were very fond of the girl," Alec spoke with a slight nod of his head, acknowledging his respect for our masters.  
"Who did we lose?" Marcus droned, sound as bored as always.  
"We lost Brittany and Jason and possibly a few of our latest additions; the ones that were no use anyway," Jane replied.  
"Okay, Felix I hope you have what I asked for," Caius said with an evil smirk on his face.  
"If you are talking about the girls' ashes, then yes, they're right here," I said as I pulled the small jar from my cloak. Caius immediately snatched the jar out of my hand. "At least I know she's dead now," Caius smiled. The jar suddenly began to glow a faint orange. "Ow! That's hot!" Caius shouted as he dropped the jar. My hand immediately flew out to catch it but after contact I let go. The jar felt like it was on fire! The jar was as cold as us when I handed it to Caius. How did it get so hot? All my thoughts went through my head in a second. As my thoughts stopped the jar hit the floor and shattered. The ashes began to swirl around the floor slightly. None of us had moved and there was no way a breeze could get in, well I guess someone walking on the other side of the door might make a breeze but still, we were so far in it would affect us. It only got weirder after that. The ashes began to swirl violently, as if they were a mini tornado, taking on an orange glow as they did. As the ashes swirled the twister shape grew larger until it was slightly taller than Jane. We all stared in shock and as the guard entered the room to see what was going on they froze and stared as well. The opening of the door didn't seem to affect the ashes, they kept moving as if nothing had happened. I don't freak out much but this was freaky and what happened next was even freakier. The twister-like formation of ashes began to take on the figure of a girl; first forming the face, then the body and finally the legs, but it didn't stop there. The remaining ashes that weren't used on forming the girls shape formed a set of wings on her back. The figure then began to take on colour. Her skin was as pale as ours, her eyes were topaz and her lips a subtle, delicate pink. Her wings were a golden orange, almost like fire and the dress she wore matched. It was now that I recognized the girl. It was Lillian. How was that possible? We'd just returned from killing her! Once she was a person again she looked straight at me and asked angrily in her high soprano voice, "Did you seriously think you could get rid of me that easily?"  
"What are you?" Caius asked, suddenly sounding afraid.  
"I'm part vampire and part phoenix. You can't kill a phoenix you know."  
The look and stance of anger she took on made me suddenly afraid. Her eyes narrowed, her lips curled back over her teeth, she crouched, her hands curled into fists before she opened them again revealing her nails as razor sharp bird-like claws and her entire body seemed to be glowing. I looked back at her hands to see she now had what looked like a ball of fire floating just above her hand. She was staring at it in shock and I took my chances. I ran at her full speed, slamming into her body and pushing her into the ground against the wall. I backed away a little as more of the guard gathered to help. She stood up and the look of fury in her eyes was absolutely terrifying. Her eyes were now black, a hint of topaz and a hint of red. She looked back at her hand as another ball of fire appeared. This time she threw it. I jumped away as did the rest of the guard. As she began to repeat her actions the entire room began to move, dodging her attacks. I watched in horror as she chased Jane around the room. She was fast and caught her in seconds. I could see Jane trying hard to use her gift on Lillian but it just wasn't working. I looked over at our masters that were now being guarded. Even though I was the strongest vampire here I was terrified and began to panic. I was sure I was no match for Lillian. I heard a metallic screeching and my head snapped over to Lillian again and I saw her claw scrape along Janes neck before her head fell to the floor. Alec flew out of the guard line and pounced in Lillian from behind. She suddenly stilled and it was then that I saw the creeping fog around her. Alec had cut off her senses. I watched as he tried to disassemble her body but he was having no luck. Seriously, how hard is it to pull a vampire apart? I was beside Alec in a flash. I gripped on e of Lillian's arms and pulled but it stayed fixed to her body. I was utterly confused; her arm should've come right off. I pulled again and again and again but I got the same result. A few members of the guard came over and tried to help but nothing was working. I suddenly felt an immense burning pain against my chest. I looked down and saw Lillian's hand pressed against the burning spot and realized she had placed a ball of fire on me. I quickly backed away screaming. I stared at her she smiled evilly and suddenly my world went black.

Lillian's P.O.V

I watched as Felix burnt to a pile of ashes. I turned a pressed a fire ball into Catlin's shoulder next. She backed away and began to try and put the fire out. She blew on it but that only made it spread further down her arm. She tried patting it out instead but her hand caught fire and she began to scream as the fire roamed her body. I was honestly enjoying myself. I wasn't normally a violent person but if someone threatened me or my family or if they just made me angry you could count on me to start a fight. I didn't start this fight due to the fact I was distracted by the ball of fire that appeared in my hand but if that hadn't happened I would've attacked first. I continued to use my new found gift to fight the vampires off. They were suddenly surrounding me, a few looking quite angry. I guess I'd destroyed their mates. They all charged at me at once. I was quicker though. I flew up to the high ceiling hoping they couldn't jump that high. "And this is the throne room," I heard Heidi say, "This is where the ancient rulers of Italy used to stay." So she was back from collecting 'food'.  
"Do I smell smoke?" I heard a young boy ask.  
"I think my friends that are inside are just having a little fire to keep warm. It's actually quite cold in there due to the fact there is only a small skylight." The door opened and Heidi walked in with the group. A few piles of the vampires' ashes were still smouldering so I guess that's why they could smell smoke. The guard and the leaders turned quickly and fed, not bothering to keep up the act. Heidi looked confused at first but when she looked up and saw me everything seemed to click. She fed on a few humans being sure to spill just a little blood. I was tempted to go down and feed; it had been so long since I'd tasted the sweet blood of humans but I restrained myself. By going down I would be putting myself at risk. When the vampires had finished feeding they gathered in a circle underneath my spot on the roof. Jane, who had reassembled herself before I had a chance to burn her, jumped up and tried to grab me. Luckily she didn't have enough force behind her jump. She landed and whispered something to Alec. He crouched down and held out his hands. Jane placed one foot on his interlocked hands and he pushed her up as he stood. With the force behind that she was able to grasp me ankle. She had a small problem though; she wasn't heavy enough to pull us back down, so she was dangling from my leg. Heidi jumped up and grabbed Jane. The sudden added weight caught me off guard and I stopped flapping my wings for a second. When I started again we were closer to the ground and I was unable to get closer to the roof. Santiago grabbed Heidi and we all fell to the ground. I was pinned by Santiago as Caius lit a match. I was getting scared now I hated when someone set me on fire. It was painful and it took a minimum of two days for me to revive myself. I wanted that fire to stay away from me and burn Caius instead. As I thought that the entire match lit up, not just the end, and started to burn Caius's hand. He roared in pain as he tried to put the fire out. Like the others, he had no luck and was soon a burning pile of ashes. Santiago was staring at Caius's remains in shock and I took his distraction as a chance to get him off me. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he smashed into the wall. I continued to try and fight off the guard but there were too many for me to handle alone. I concentrated as hard as I could as I ran towards the door. I created the biggest ball of fire I was capable of, threw it into the room and ran. I heard the guard scream and I soon heard Aro and Marcus roar as the fire engulfed them. As I ran through the windowless, dirty yellow halls I retracted my wings. It wasn't really easy as I was angry. Whenever I'm angry it's always harder to retract them as they are part of my protection, a way of transport. I finally retracted them as I made it to the opening of the storm drain. Luckily no one had seen me come up. I moved slowly along the alley, staying in the shadows. I made my way to the town square and watched as the tower burned. I could see the smoke rising from the small chimney and the open skylight. I saw others start to stare, some pulling out their phones and calling the fire brigade. I looked around the square and saw the familiar bronze hair of my brother. He was staring at the burning tower, a look of shock and wonder on his face. His head snapped around and he was staring at me. I saw the emotions cross his face; shock, terror, confusion and finally, craziness. He turned abruptly and walked away, sticking to the shadows.

**A/N: Okay, so I've introduced Lillian's first power. Yay, she can control fire! So what did you guys think? I know I sometimes don't include a lot of information/details but that is one of my weaknesses so if you would like to help me include more detail (and you're a registered beta) let me know. Thanks guys! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's P.O.V

I stared at the tower. Purple smoke was billowing from the small chimney and open skylight. I could smell the vampire's burning. Who had done that? I suddenly smelt something familiar. I quickly turned my head in the direction of the smell and found myself staring at a girl that looked exactly like Lillian. I was in shock. I was also afraid and confused. No one looked the same, well apart from identical twins but even they had differences and no one had exactly the same smell yet here was this girl that looked and smelt exactly like Lillian. I was going crazy. That was the only explanation I had. I turned abruptly and walked away. I continued to walk through the city until I came to the hotel I was staying in. I quickly went up to my room, pulled out my phone and dialled Bella's number. "Edward, what is it?"  
"Bella, its official. I'm going crazy."  
"What?"  
"I said, I'm going crazy."  
"Why would you say that Edward?"  
"Well, two reasons, one reason is any sane vampire wouldn't try to kill the Volturi single-handedly."  
"What? Edward you've got to be joking."  
"I'm not Bella. I came here to try and kill the Volturi because they killed Lillian but when I decided to go and kill them the tower was on fire with all of them inside."  
"Okay, so that was one reason and I agree; you are crazy. What was the other reason?" she asked, getting frustrated.  
"The other reason is I saw someone that looked exactly like Lillian. Very similar at least; her eyes were the only difference."  
Bella was silent on the other end of the line. "Bella, are you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh... yeah Alice was just having a vision. She won't tell me what it was though. Anyway, I'm sure you're not crazy Edward. Just come home please." After that, the line went dead.  
I hung up and sat down. I was sure I had seen her. The girl in the alley was basically a replica of Lillian. Her skin was the same creamy porcelain colour and her features were exactly the same; high cheekbones, full lips, long legs, almond-shaped eyes and the few freckles across her nose. Her eyes weren't the same colour though; they were pitch black with a little red and topaz throughout. I decided that I would try and find her. I stood up quickly and ran at a human pace downstairs. It was only now that I realized the sun had set. At least I wouldn't have to worry about the sun. I continued running at a human pace to the spot I had last seen the girl. I found the alley quickly and followed her scent. She had come from the storm drain so I guess she was the one that had destroyed the Volturi. Her scent carried on for miles out of Volterra. It soon entered a forest a few miles out. I followed the scent as far as possible but it soon ended. I could hear a very faint and slow heartbeat in the distance so I followed. In a clearing about a mile from the end of the scent I saw her. She had a heartbeat but it wasn't strong or fast. I had never seen anything like her. She was the same girl from the alley only she had two large golden-orange wings on her back. In her hand she seemed to be holding a ball of fire. "Hello Edward," she said; a sad tone to her familiar high soprano voice.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked, taken by surprise.  
"Are you seriously asking me that fudge brain?" she laughed.  
"Wait what did you..."  
"Fudge brain, I've said it enough."  
"No way," I muttered.  
"No way what?"  
"You just remind me of someone."  
"You mean I remind you of me, I just look slightly different. I'm part phoenix Edward. No one can kill me."  
"Lillian? Are you serious?"  
"Yep," she said turning around to face me.  
Sure enough, it was her. Her eyes were now the same topaz colour they used to be and her frown was no longer there, instead she had our mothers smile plastered on her face. I was hugging her in a flash. "Lillian, I thought you died. Why didn't you come back?"  
"Well, they put my ashes in a jar so I couldn't revive myself until Caius dropped the jar. Then I had to fight them off so I could get out."  
"Oh, what were you doing before? It looked like you were playing with a ball of fire."  
"I was. It's my new power!"  
As she said this I kind of freaked out. I hope she can control it.  
"Right. Come on, let's go home," I said.  
We went back to the hotel while I called the airport. As I was talking to the receptionist at the airport I saw Lillian lie down and close her eyes. "One second," I said to the lady on the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked Lillian, slightly surprised with her actions.  
"I need sleep to build up my strength," she replied.  
I nodded and went back to talking with the lady on the phone. I soon had a flight booked for the next morning. Lillian woke up at 8:19am and we left immediately. The flight back was long and boring. After half an hour of flying Lillian asked "Can I call Bella?"  
I nodded and handed her the phone. She dialled quickly.  
"Edward? I hope you're on your way home!" I heard Bella scold.  
"I'm not Edward, I'm Lillian silly. And yes, we're on the plane now."  
Bella was silent for a few minutes before I heard her talking to Alice. "It's not Edward, the girl says she's Lillian but that's not possible right?"  
"Actually, that's what I saw. It is Lillian; she's very fuzzy though..." I heard Alice say.  
"Lillian! Oh, I missed you so much! Are you coming home?"  
"Yes, I already said that!"  
"How long have you been travelling?"  
"30 minutes."  
"Okay, we'll meet you and Edward at the airport in a few hours!"  
"Okay, bye Bella!"  
"Bye!"  
For most of the flight Lillian and I sat in silence. Sometimes we would tell a joke or something like that. When the plane finally landed Lillian was bouncing with excitement. When we got off the plane she immediately began searching for the family. "Lillian!" Bella called.  
"Bella!" Lillian yelled back. She ran towards Bella and slammed into her. The entire family apart from Esme and Nessie were with her. Everyone embraced Lillian for a while before we started earning a few stares. That's when we decided to take the family reunion home. The entire drive back Bella and Lillian continued to talk about what had happened over the past few days. Lillian was shocked that Renesmee now looked like she was 10. When we made it home Renesmee came running out of the house. "Aunt Lilly!"  
"Hey Nessie! Wow, your Mom was right when she said you got taller. I just hope you don't take over your Dad. If you do you'll end up being way taller than me."  
"I hope I'm taller than you!" Renesmee laughed.  
Esme came out next. "Lillian, it's good to have you back! I honestly thought we'd lost you forever. How on earth are you actually here?" she said while hugging Lillian.  
"Well, I'm part phoenix."  
"Really!?" Emmett shouted.  
"Yeah, it's cool!" Lillian replied.  
"Do you have wings?" Emmett asked.  
"Yep, do you want me to show you?"  
"Please!"  
"Okay," she said, stepping away from Esme.  
Within a matter of seconds she had golden-orange wings on her back.  
"Cool!" Emmett shouted while clapping.  
"Check this out," Lillian whispered as she walked past me towards Emmett.  
I watched as she slowly walked up to him. "Hold out your hands," she said.  
Emmett did as he was told. Lillian looked back at me quickly, a smirk on her face.  
She grabbed Emmett's hands and flew up above the house.  
"Whoa! Put me down!" Emmett shouted.  
"Okay," she said as she let go of his hands.  
Emmett landed on his feet beside Alice. He glared up at Lillian before running and climbing up the nearest tree.  
"Oh no. Where'd Emmett go?" she laughed.  
Emmett pushed himself off the branch and lunged playfully at Lillian who dodged the 'attack' just before he reached her. Emmett continued to try and catch Lillian for 5 minutes and failing each time. Lillian finally came down and retracted her wings. "I want to see the Denali's again!" Lillian exclaimed.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's surprise them!" Bella said.  
"Yeah! And when we get there I have something to show you guys together!" Lillian said as she winked at me.  
At first I had no idea why but then it hit me. She was going to show them her new found power. I just hope they won't freak out like I did.

**A/N: Next chapter will be with the Denali's! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lillian's P.O.V

We arrived at the Denali's that night. Renesmee had fallen asleep in the back seat with Jacob beside her. They were just so cute together. Even though Ness was only physically and mentally 10 I'm sure she would have feelings for Jacob soon. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett came out of their house as they heard the cars pull up. "Edward! Everyone! What are you doing here?" Tanya asked.  
"Well, it turns out Lillian is part phoenix and she was able to revive herself from her ashes," Edward explained as I walked towards the Denali's. "OMG! LILLIAN!" Kate shouted. Over the few days we'd known each other we'd grown quite close. I swear you would see us joined at the hip for those few days. Kate embraced me tightly and began to dry sob. "Are you alright Kate?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just so happy to see you!"  
Tanya and Carmen joined the embrace and the guys took over once the girls let me go. Garrett swung me around in a circle and Eleazar simply gave me a quick hug. "Didn't you say you wanted to show us something?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yeah, but I think I'll wait for Ness to wake up first," I said as Jacob carried her inside.  
"So, how about you tell us what happened after you revived yourself," Carmen said as we walked into their large, cabin-like living room.  
"Okay," I said.  
Kate followed me to their red leather couch and sat beside me. Bella sat on the other side with Edward. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat on the opposite couch. Carlisle and Esme sat on the arm chairs. Eleazar and Garrett seemed to be happy standing, Carmen sat at my feet and Jacob lay down against the wall as far away from the vampires as possible. "Well, after Caius dropped the jar they'd put my ashes in I was able to revive myself. The entire guard seemed to be in shock but I guess that was due to the fact I had a large pair of wings on my back..." I continued with my story being sure not to hint at my new-found power. I explained how I felt when Heidi used human blood to try and get me to come down from my position on the roof and I explained how I felt when I destroyed the Volturi single-handedly. Most of the vampires seemed shocked. Emmett and Kate looked impressed but Emmett also seemed to be upset or disappointed. When I finished my story Kate dragged me down the hall and into her bedroom. "Okay, you're hiding something, what is it?" she whispered.  
"Sorry Kate, I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait."  
"Fine, but since you're making me wait, it better be something awesome."  
"I'm sure it is," I said as I opened the door.  
I did various activities with the Denali's and the family until Renesmee woke up. "Morning bebé linda," Carmen said as Renesmee walked into the kitchen.  
"Carmen!" she yelled, leaping into her arms. The rest of the Denali's came in and welcomed Renesmee. Once she'd finished talking to the Denali's and had eaten her breakfast she went to get changed. Alice dragged me into Kate's room and threw a set of clothes at me. "I bought them yesterday," she said as she left, shutting the door behind her.  
I changed into the outfit Alice had given me. It consisted of white long-sleeved top, light blue denim jeans, knee-high boots and a cute pink and black designer jacket from Spain. I honestly had no idea how Alice found this stuff. I walked back out to the living room. As I did, Kate and Alice grabbed my arms and dragged me out the back door. "Okay, Renesmee's awake now. Show us what you've been hiding!" Kate exclaimed.  
"Okay," I said as everyone turned to look at me. "So, while I was in Italy, I discovered I have a new power."  
"What is it?" Renesmee asked.  
"It's the ability to control fire," I said as I created a small ball of fire in my hand.  
"Whoa! Talk about awesome!" Kate and Emmett exclaimed at the same time.  
"And I can do this," I said as I moved my hand, causing the ball of fire to expand into an arrow shape. I then moved my hand so the arrow of fire moved towards a small pile of twigs.  
"Awesome!" Emmett boomed.  
I waved my hand and the fire went out. "And, if you have fire I can make it do what I want, that's how I got rid of Caius before he burned me."  
"That power is totally cool!" Alice laughed. "Just don't use it on my clothes."  
"You'd better not annoy me or I just might," I replied.  
"Would you be able to show us how you revive yourself?" Rosalie asked.  
"Maybe, sometimes it takes a minimum of three days though..." I said, looking cautiously at Edward. He seemed curious but he also seemed a little worried.  
"Why does it take three days?" Jasper asked.  
"Well, the ashes need to be completely cold."  
"I'd like to see you revive yourself and I'm sure it wouldn't take long for your ashes to cool off in this weather," Emmett said.  
I was suddenly a little afraid. I didn't want to 'kill' myself just to show them how I revive myself but then I did. I'd seen my creator revive himself before and I thought it was cool. I wanted my family and the Denali's to see that as well. I just couldn't force myself to do it. "I don't know..."  
"Come on! Please!" Emmett begged. I could see Garrett forcing himself to stand still and not copy Emmett's begging. Quite a few vampires seemed like they wanted to see me revive myself. Tanya looked a little interested, Kate seemed to be just as eager as Emmett and Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar looked half and half, Rosalie seemed to be interested due to the fact she'd asked the question, Alice looked frantic due to the fact I might burn myself wearing designer clothing, Jasper looked as confused as I was, Edward and Bella seemed slightly interested but they also seemed worried, Renesmee and Jacob looked absolutely shocked that I might actually burn myself and Carlisle and Esme looked worried and shocked. I had no idea what to do but I knew I needed to decide now.

**A/N: So what do you guys think Lillian should do? Should she say yes and burn herself to show the others how she revives herself or should she say no and tell the others to forget about it? Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so any of you that have read the previous chapter know that I was having trouble deciding whether or not Lillian should burn herself to show the others her power of reviving herself. I would like to thank brit chic1 for helping me decide! **

Chapter 11

Lillian P.O.V

I continued to think for a while. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to show them what I could do but then I didn't really want to go through the pain of burning myself. I looked warily at Edward and saw him smile in encouragement. _'Do you want to see?'  
_"I kind of do, but I don't want to see you hurt," he replied.  
The others stared at him for a moment before realizing he was talking to me.  
_'You know I have to burn myself?'  
_Edward frowned slightly at that thought before nodding. "Yes, I know."  
I looked around at the faces of my family and the Denali's. They all seemed curious. I took a deep breath before asking "Does anyone have a lighter?"  
Emmett started jumping up and down like a little kid. "I can't wait to see this!"  
Esme and Carlisle looked shocked and at a loss for words and Renesmee's worry and shock was clear on every one of her features. Edward turned and went inside. He came out seconds later with a lighter. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yeah, I've seen my creator do this and I think it's awesome. I think you guys should see," I replied, taking the lighter from his hand.  
"Before I do anything, I don't want to lose these," I said as I took my jacket and boots off. "Look after these Alice."  
"Okay!"  
I stared at the lighter for a moment before looking back at my family. I flicked the switch and let the flames engulf me once again.

Edward's P.O.V

I was hesitant to give Lillian the lighter but she was persistent. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I've seen my creator do this and I think it's awesome. I think you guys should see," she replied, taking the lighter from me.  
"Before I do anything, I don't want to lose these," she said as she took her jacket and boots off. "Look after these Alice."  
"Okay!" she replied as she took them from Lillian.  
Lillian walked away from us and stood out in the middle of the small clearing behind the house. She stared at the lighter for a brief minute. She then looked at us as she flicked the switch. Watching my sister burn was the hardest thing I've ever done apart from that one time I left Bella when she was human. The flames roared as they engulfed every inch of her body and purple smoke billowed from the burning area. Esme and Carlisle stared at Lillian's burning pile in complete shock, Emmett continued to bounce around like a child, Jasper just watched in interest with Alice, Rosalie looked surprised but she also seemed... hopeful? _'Maybe her stupid power won't work this time,' _she thought.  
I growled loudly, glaring at her. Everyone turned to look at me and then at Rosalie when they realized who the growl was aimed at. "What's going on?" Esme asked, finally finding her voice.  
"Rosalie is hoping Lillian's power won't work," I said through clenched teeth.  
"How could you Rose? Lillian is family!"  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
I hissed slightly before turning back to Lillian's burning pile. The flames had calmed significantly now and the ashes were just smouldering. Renesmee was crying into Jacob's shoulder as he tried to calm her. "It's okay Renesmee," I said as I stroked her back.  
"Why did Aunt Lillian do that? Now I'm scared."  
"It will be okay Nessie; she's only showing us something. She'll be back soon."  
We all stood around outside for about an hour before Esme started to worry. "With the temperature here her ashes should be cold by now."  
"I agree, why isn't anything happening?" Alice asked.  
"Maybe her power failed," Rosalie said, causing Renesmee to start crying again.  
"Thanks a lot Rosalie!" Bella snapped as she went to help Jacob comfort Renesmee.  
We continued to stare at the pile of ashes for about 30 minutes and nothing happened. I was starting to worry that Rosalie might actually be right about Lillian's power failing. Bella was standing by my side with Renesmee in front of her. Jacob walked over and sat down, pulling Renesmee with him. What I saw next completely shocked me. It was without a doubt the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Lillian's ashes began to smoulder again before swirling slightly in the snow. Before long they were swirling violently and taking on the form a twister with a golden-orange glow. Slowly the twister shape grew until it was about Bella's height. We all stared in shock and amazement. The twister of ashes suddenly began to change. The ashes slowly began to form the figure of a girl. The ashes slowly moved down the twister-like formation and once the girls figure was finished the remaining ashes formed a large pair of wings on her back. She then began to take on colour. Her skin changed to a shade slightly darker than ours and her wings turned a golden-orange. Her eyes turned topaz and her lips returned to the subtle, delicate pink they were just hours ago. "Awesome huh?" she asked smiling.  
"That was more than awesome girl!" Emmett shouted.  
"Aunt Lillian!" Renesmee cried as she ran towards her. "Don't do that again!" she said as she shook her finger. Everyone laughed, including Lillian.  
"You're daughter just told me off," Lillian said as she looked over at me and Bella.  
"She learnt from the best," Bella shrugged.  
Everyone began to rush over and hug Lillian, everyone except Rosalie. "Does Rosalie like me?" Lillian asked when I hugged her.  
"Yes, everyone likes you."  
"Then why isn't she over here?"  
I sighed and turned to Rosalie, "Why don't you ask her?"  
Lillian took a deep breath and walked over to Rosalie. "Do you like me?"  
"Of course I do," Rosalie replied, slightly shocked.  
"Then why didn't you come over with the group?"  
Rosalie was silent.  
"You don't like me, do you?"  
"Lillian, it's not that I don't like you. I'm jealous. You're special, you have gifts and I don't. Even if someone kills you, you're not dead, you can come back. If that were to happen to me, I wouldn't be able to come back. I'm upset about that. Now that's out of the way, welcome back," she said, opening her arms as an invitation.  
"It's good to know you accept me."  
The rest of the day Lillian spent playing with Renesmee or just hanging out with Bella. When Renesmee went to bed Lillian went to talk with Carlisle. He was quite interested in Lillian species. I didn't get to talk to her at all that night. In the morning I walked into the Denali's small kitchen and began to make breakfast for Renesmee and Jacob. "You're not poisoning that are you Cullen?" Jacob asked as he walked in and sat at the breakfast bar.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"You wouldn't do that to me."  
"Actually, I would. I can't though because you mean too much to Renesmee and Bella," I said as I placed his food in front of him. I was serving Renesmee's food when I heard her soft footsteps on the stairs. When she came into view I was beyond shocked. She was no longer the little 10 year old girl she was yesterday. She looked more like she was 12. It was a record growth spurt for her. She had stopped growing and looked about 8 back when she was 3. She was 6 now and was speeding through her growth. Everyone in the house was silent. The only sound was Jacob and Renesmee's heartbeats and breathing. "So what? I grew," Renesmee stated as she sat down next to Jacob.  
The house was a sudden blur of movement. Bella had flashed to Renesmee's side, Alice and Rosalie were either on the phone or on the internet searching for clothes and Carlisle had come to examine Renesmee. While he tried to examine her, she continued to eat he breakfast. When she had finished Carlisle took a sample of her blood and went t examine it in his temporary office he had set up here. After an hour or so he came back and said "Well, it looks like we can expect more of Renesmee's extreme and quick growth spurts like this morning's. She should stop growing around Bella's birthday."  
I was shocked but I was also happy. We had to continuously move around due to Renesmee's growth and now, once she stopped growing, we would finally be able to settle down somewhere for the first time in seven years. Lillian looked a little confused but kept quiet. "Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" Alice asked.  
"Sure, what do you want?"  
"In private please."  
"Okay," Bella said as she followed Alice out the door. She was up to something, I knew that much. Moments later I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. "Did Alice ask you to do that?" I asked when Bella returned.  
"Yes, but I'm not going to take it down just because you ask."  
"How did you know I was going to..."  
"Alice saw you once I put my shield up."  
"Lillian, Rose, Esme, can I talk to you outside please?" Alice asked before running off.

**A/N: What is Alice up to? Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rosalie's P.O.V

The three of us got up and followed Alice outside. Once we were out of hearing range Alice stopped and turned to face us. "Okay, do any of you know why I bought you out here?"  
We all looked at each other and shook our heads.  
"Come on guys! It's August! What is the most important thing this month?"  
"Bella and Edward's 6th anniversary," I replied, getting excited.  
"Are we going to plan a party?" Lillian asked.  
"Yes! Now, we have a lot of work to do! Esme, would you be able to work on invitations?"  
"Of course Alice."  
"Okay, good. Lillian and Rose will the two of you be able to work on decorations?"  
"Absolutely," we both said.  
"And I'll work on outfits and a distraction," Alice said. "Let's get to work, we only have 9 days!"  
We all ran off in different directions. Lillian and I continued to head north, trying to find a place that would be good for an anniversary party. We continued for about five minutes and we soon found an amazing little clearing. The grass was a bright, lush green covered with pink and yellow wildflowers.  
"This place looks amazing! Wait for it..." I said just as y phone started to buzz.  
"Yes! Yes! It's perfect!" Alice trilled before hanging up.  
"Looks like we need to go find some decorations now," Lillian laughed before running back towards the house. When we arrived we went straight to the garage, got in my convertible and drove off towards Seattle. When we arrived I went straight to the best decoration store I could think of. "Okay, so we need lights, streamers and balloons," Lillian said.  
"Right, we'll look for lights first."  
We both headed up towards the lights section and I was shocked by the variety they had. The lights ranged from plain white to multi-coloured and they came in sizes ranging from little fairy lights to huge garden lights. Some were battery operated and others ran on power. At least I knew one thing. We were after the battery operated lights. "Hi Alice, we need some help," Lillian said. I actually hadn't realized she had picked up the phone.  
"Get coloured lights, white is boring!" I heard Alice say.  
"Okay, thanks Alice! Bye."  
"So what are we going to get?" I asked as I looked over the battery operated coloured lights.  
"Maybe we should get some of these fairy lights to wrap around the trees and some of these garden lights to mark out the dance floor," she said as she pointed to the lights she was talking about.  
"That's actually a good idea."  
I grabbed a few boxes of fairy lights as Lillian went to get a trolley. When she returned I placed the lights in the trolley and grabbed a few more so we would be able to line the clearing. As I did, Lillian grabbed 4 boxes of garden lights. Next we went around looking for streamers. Once again the decision was hard. I decided we would get some purple and blue since they were Edward and Bella's favourite colours. We also got some purple and blue balloons as well as some string, weights and helium. "Shouldn't we get a gazebo?" I asked as we passed a few.  
"That would be a good idea," Lillian said as she stopped the trolley. I looked at the gazebo box. I realized it wasn't just a gazebo; it also came with a table and chairs. "Alice will love this," I said as I picked it up. I carefully placed it in the trolley and started to walk when I once again saw something that would be useful in this situation. "What about a dance floor?"  
"What?" Lillian asked.  
"Look, a build-your-own dance floor."  
"Wow! That's cool! Get it."  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to pick up the box. I placed it gently on top of the gazebo and headed to the checkout with Lillian.  
"Throwing a party?" the man behind the desk asked.  
"Yeah, it's my brothers' anniversary," Lillian replied, sounding slightly upset.  
"Well, congratulations to him," the man said.  
He quickly scanned our items in silence and we paid just as quickly and quietly.  
"Lillian, when you said it was Edward's anniversary you sounded upset. Why?" I asked as I loaded the last of the items into the car.  
"It's just I haven't found anyone I'm meant to be with."  
"It's okay Lillian, you'll find him one day," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.  
After a minute of hugging we got in the car and drove home. Alice met us in the garage.  
"Okay, these look great! Edward and Bella are out at the moment so let's get these upstairs and into my room," she said as she grabbed one of the bags. "Oh! You got a gazebo with a table and chairs! Amazing!"  
"Told you she'd love it," I whispered to Lillian.

Esme's P.O.V

"Edward, can we go hunting?" Bella asked.  
"Of course," he replied as he took her hand and ran out the door.  
I ran upstairs and searched through the box of old unused invitations I had in my room. There were just so many. I soon found one that would be suitable for the anniversary. It was a purple background with silver swirls. I pulled them out and began to write the invites. I filled in the name, date, time and RSVP when I realized I had no idea where Alice was planning to have the party. "Alice," I called.  
"Just write that they are to meet us here and then we'll go as a group to the venue. Oh, and let them know I'll be sending dresses to the girls," she said as she flashed to the door.  
"Okay, thank you."  
I finished writing the invites in minutes before I had to place them in the envelopes and write the deliver addresses on them. It probably would've been easier to just call and invite people over but I think using the invites would be more formal and appropriate. After each envelope was sealed and addressed I double checked to make sure I had everyone. Once I was done, I walked downstairs and took the invitations to the post office. Moments after I got home Rosalie and Lillian pulled up with the decorations. I stood back as they took them up to Alice's room. I had to say, they did a good job.

Alice's P.O.V

I loved planning parties, especially if they had some kind of meaning behind them. I began to search online for dresses after Rosalie and Lillian returned home. The guys all had tuxedos but I was not going to have any one of the girls wear something they'd worn before. I found a gorgeous purple dress for Bella. It was a single strap dress that would wrap tightly around her body before falling loosely from her waist to her knees. I also found a pair of cute black heels to go with the dress. I clicked on the 'order now' button and put in the relevant information. I repeated this procedure for each girl that had received an invite. I ordered a range of silver, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange, gold and red dresses and shoes.  
"Esme, we're going to need to prepare a menu for the guests that will be eating!" I called.  
"I'll get straight to work," she said as ran into the living room.  
I watched as she planned out the menu. She had biscuits, slices, sweets and most importantly, the cake. It was a party, what would a party be without junk food? Even though I won't be eating any of it, I know Nessie and the pack would complain if the food was all fruit and vegetables. "I have an idea!" Lillian said as she ran into the room and sat beside me.  
"What would that idea be?"  
"I think Bella and Edward's party should have fireworks!"  
"How are we going to get fireworks though?" I asked as I began to think.  
"Hello? What am I? I can use my gift of creating fire to create fireworks!"  
"Yeah! That would be really cool! Would you be able to make them different shapes?"  
"Of course! I'll need to practice though."  
We sat and talked for another 15 minutes before Edward and Bella came back. Luckily we weren't talking about the party. Over the following days, I always found a way to get Edward and Bella out of the house so we could plan the party. Finally it was the day of the anniversary and we went to set everything up. Edward and Bella had gone to La Push with Nessie so I didn't have to worry about them. "Alright everyone, grab a bag or a box and let's go get this party set up!"  
They all did as I asked and we followed Lillian and Rosalie to the clearing the party would be held in. "Okay, so I want the dance floor set up over there," I said pointing towards the centre of the clearing.  
Emmett and Jasper took the dance floor and began to set it up. "Carlisle, could you set up the gazebo over there?"  
"Sure Alice."  
Everyone else, let's start wrapping these lights around the trees. We moved quickly and soon, every tree had fairly lights around the trunk. Carlisle finished setting up the gazebo and Emmett and Jasper finished the dance floor. Lillian picked the box of garden lights and placed them around the edge of the wooden floor. Rosalie, Esme and I helped. Within minutes, everything was done. We ran back to the house and grabbed the presents. As we were about to leave the Denali's and the Amazons turned up. "Hey guys! Follow us!" I trilled.  
We all ran to the clearing and placed our presents on the table. We stayed in the clearing for most of the cloudy day before we returned to the house to get changed. "Okay, everyone head back to the clearing, I'll be there soon with Bella and Edward. Jacob is bringing Nessie."  
They all nodded and took off. I waited for the pack to arrive and pointed them in the direction of the clearing. Jacob arrived shortly after with Renesmee and Charlie. Once again, I pointed them in the direction of the clearing and they took off. It was good that Charlie knew about us and accepted us for what we were. It was kinda cool because when we told him he didn't even freak out. If he didn't know about us he would've had to be here a lot earlier so he could get to the party. Edward and Bella arrived moments later. "Hey guys! Go change!" I ordered as I passed them their outfits.  
"What are you up to?" Edward asked.  
"Nothing, I'm taking you to a fancy place for your anniversary!"  
"Alice, I'd just like to spend my time with Bella. If I have to go out, I'd like to go with Bella alone."  
"Oh, I'm not going to the same place as you, I'm going out with Jasper."  
Edward rolled his eyes and walked off towards the bathroom. Bella sighed and followed. Once they were dressed they walked back out to the living room hand-in-hand. "Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.  
"He's meeting me at the place I'm going to, now come on!"  
We started running into the forest. "What kind of fancy place is in the forest?" Edward asked.  
"You'll see."  
We continued to run until we were close to the clearing. I clamped my hands over Bella and Edward's eyes and made them walk forward. Once we were in the clearing I nodded at Rosalie. She pressed the buttons on the remotes and all the lights lit up. I then nodded at Lillian. She used her gift and created a 'firework' that said 'Happy Anniversary Edward and Bella!' I nodded once more before removing my hands from Bella and Edward's eyes. "Happy anniversary!" everyone yelled.  
"This is what you were planning?" Edward asked.  
"Yep! Now go dance!"  
I pushed them towards the dance floor and Esme pressed play on the CD player.  
Everyone slowly made their way to the dance floor. After a few dances we began to make our way over to Lillian so she could start the firework show. "For the happy couple," Lillian said as she winked.  
She began to 'throw' the balls of fire in the air while waving her other hand to make them 'explode'.

Lillian's P.O.V

Everyone applauded as I finished the firework display. "That was awesome Aunt Lillian!" Renesmee squealed as she hugged me. Everyone began to congratulate and thank me for the show. I was happy that everyone enjoyed my performance but when I looked at Edward and Bella I couldn't help but feel jealous. They had each other for the rest of eternity and by the way things in my life were right now, it looked like I would be alone for the rest of eternity. Everyone around me was holding someone; their soul mates. Some were happily married; some were happily dating and others, such as Quil and Clair or Jacob and Nessie, were just friends that would one day end up married. It was when I saw all the loving couples around me that I couldn't help the pain that took over my body. Seeing all the love and happiness the couples shared was just too much. I turned quickly and quietly ran off into the forest.

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lillian's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could. If Edward noticed I was missing he would easily be able to catch me. I would go back soon; I just had to get away from all the love and happiness. I needed some time to be alone and sad. I had been alive for a long time and I'd only ever had one boyfriend when I was human. Ever since I was turned I have never been able to find someone I liked even though I'd had boyfriends. I went to find my old boyfriend after I had controlled my bloodlust but I just didn't feel a connection. I felt so empty, like part of me was missing and in a way, I guess a part was missing; possibly the most important part, a mate. I wanted someone that would understand me. People, boys, had always treated me like dirt. I need love; I need respect. Those are two things no one ever gave me. I continued to run faster and faster. My life was miserable and I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I could hear footsteps behind me but they were too slow and uncoordinated to be the footsteps of a vampire. They quickly disappeared. I hadn't heard any fast approaching footsteps so I slowed to a stop. That was probably the worst thing I could've done. My throat was burning due to the fact I hadn't hunted in a month or so. I couldn't smell any animals around and I needed blood. I was suddenly hit with the sweetest scent I'd ever smelt. The fragrance came from behind me. I turned quickly and ran towards the scent. I was so thirsty I didn't pay attention to my hunt. I killed the source of the scent and when it was dry I was beyond shock. I had just done something I swore I would never do again. This is what had started my rampage so long ago. I had just killed a human.

Edward's P.O.V

Things became awfully quiet in the clearing shortly after Lillian's firework display. Charlie, Leah and Sue left at that point. Seth didn't attend as he was ill but he sent his congratulations with the family. Charlie had proposed to Sue just after Lillian's display and that's when everything went quiet. I thought nothing of it at first but when things were quiet for a while I began to get curious. Lillian had been slightly loud all night and now she was silent. I searched the clearing and soon realized she had disappeared. "Lillian's gone," I said as I followed her weak scent into the forest. I had no idea how long I'd been running as I was too focused on trying to find Lillian. I heard Rosalie gasp loudly and ran over to her. On the trail just slightly west of where we were running was the body of a hiker. He was pale and slightly warm. He had only just been killed. "Whoever did this better not touch Lillian," I said as I followed the trail. I was surprised that there was no other scent than Lillian's. I was about to say something when Alice, seeing my decision, spoke. "Maybe they decided to go through the trees."  
I shrugged and pushed myself to go faster. I soon heard a light sobbing coming from further up the trail. I stopped where the crying was coming from but I couldn't see anyone. Once again Rosalie gasped. I turned to face her and then looked in the direction she was looking in. That was when everyone that had come looking for Lillian froze in shock. My sister, sitting in the lower part of the tree, was staring at us with bright, blood-red eyes.

Lillian's P.O.V

I stared at the group of vampires. The all seemed to be in shock. My brother, Edward, seemed to be in shock but he also seemed to have another emotion playing on his face; disappointment maybe? I thought about trying to run but if I did it was possible that Edward would catch me. I didn't want to be around the family right now. Even just sitting here in the tree was too close. I shifted my weight slightly and the vampires below made no movement. I shifted again, this time moving my legs so I was facing away from everyone. I peered back over my shoulder. The vampires still hadn't moved. Either they were seriously shocked or I was the first person to somehow give a vampire a heart attack. I jumped from the branch and landed away from the group. They still didn't move. I paused for a second before running away. Bad decision. Jasper came back to reality and started the chase. I heard his footsteps behind me. None of the others seemed to be moving. I ran as fast as I possibly could but it just wasn't fast enough. Jasper's hand clamped around my wrist and he pulled me back. His other arm wound around my waist before he let go of my wrist to wind that arm around me. He lifted me up so I couldn't touch the ground and started to walk back towards the group. I began to scream and kick and punch but he just wouldn't give up. I guess he knew my routine due to the fact he'd dealt with me before. "Stop Lillian," he ordered.  
I didn't listen though. I only kicked and punched harder while screaming at the top of my lungs. He tried using his gift to calm me down but it didn't work. We soon arrived back at the group after a while. I was right; no one had moved. They were still frozen staring at the tree. I continued to scream and after a minute Edward snapped out of his frozen state and flashed to Jasper's side. "Jasper, let me try and calm her down," he said as he held his arms out.  
Quickly, they moved me into Edward's arms. This only made me kick and punch harder. I screamed louder too. I wanted to be as far away from this family as possible. I knew they were disappointed in me, possibly even angry. If they had to try and keep me here I would rather be with anyone but Edward. "You're lucky were far away from civilisation otherwise people might think you're being murdered," Edward said.  
I growled slightly and swung my elbow back into his side. Surprisingly, that made him let go. Because I was taken by surprise I fell to the ground and landed on my stomach. I quickly tried to get up and run but Edward was faster. Soon, I was being held back by Emmett, Jasper and Garrett. Edward stood in front of me and folded his arms across his chest while I continued with my tantrum. "Lillian, stop," he said calmly.  
When I didn't listen he spoke louder. "Lillian, stop it."  
Again I didn't listen and continued to make my tantrum violent. "LILLIAN ROSE MASEN! I SAID STOP WITH THE TANTRUMS RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.  
I stopped immediately. Edward never yelled at me. Well, maybe he did once when we were human. I accidentally broke one of his favourite CD's but I was 2. He still yelled though. This was different than that time. He was literally fuming. I could see the anger clear on his face. I could also see the disappointment. I avoided looking in his eyes. If I did I wouldn't be able to focus and I would probably break down seeing the anger and disappointment I caused him. "Lillian, I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said, moving closer. He placed his hand under my chin and said "Look at me Lillian."  
I closed my eyes and tried to move away from his hand. Not possible. He coaxed my face up and said "Open your eyes."  
"No."  
"Lillian, please."  
"I said no."  
"Lillian, now."  
I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward was right in front of me and just as I thought, I could see the disappointment and anger in his eyes.  
"Why did you kill that human? You said you never would."  
"I couldn't help it... I hadn't hunted in over a month and his blood smelt so sweet..." I said as I started crying.  
"He was your singer. I understand Lillian but you have to try and control you thirst."  
"I know and I'm sorry!"  
I tried to break free of Emmett, Jasper and Garrett's grasps but I failed. "Stop struggling," Emmett said.  
I obeyed. Maybe they would let me go if I showed no signs that I would run off. I was dragged back to the house before they let me go. "Thank you for a great anniversary party," Edward said.  
I simply nodded and went upstairs. I shut the door to my room and sat in the far corner. I was going to get out of here and far away one way or another.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! What would you guys think if I started a forum where we could role play using characters from this story or just discuss your thoughts on the story with other readers? If you don't do role play don't bother about answering but still review! For everyone else please answer & review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lillian's P.O.V

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. "Go away," I groaned, burying my face in my knees.  
"Not going to happen," Edward said as he walked in.  
I groaned again and tried to push myself into the wall. "Don't do that," Edward said as he pulled me out of the corner and towards the sofa.  
"Why? I feel horrible!"  
"I don't want you to damage the house. Why do you feel terrible?"  
"Hello? I killed a human! Wouldn't you feel terrible?"  
"Okay, I see your point. Now, back to why I came in here. What was with the major two-year-old style tantrum back in the forest?"  
I looked away from him. "Lillian, please answer me. I'm not going to put up with your sudden rude behaviour."  
I sighed and looked back at him. "I just don't want to be around anyone right now. I know you're all angry at me and disappointed."  
"That may be so Lillian, but you're family and we'll forgive you."  
"You shouldn't," I mumbled.  
"Why did you run off?"  
"Uh..."  
"Lillian now's not the time to stall. I'm still angry at you from earlier."  
"I was jealous! I couldn't stand all the love and happiness radiating off everyone! If I have to be single and miserable then you do too! I don't care if it's your stupid wedding anniversary! Why don't you try living the way I do!? Break up with your stupid wife and just be like me for once!" I shouted before jumping out the window.  
I ran as fast as I possibly could. I hadn't heard Edward move yet so he was obviously in shock from my sudden outburst. I knew the moment he snapped out of his shock he would be after me. I had insulted him and Bella and I knew there was no way in hell I was going to get out of this one without him yelling at me. I just hoped I could get out of the state before he even tried to follow me.

Edward's P.O.V

"I was jealous! I couldn't stand all the love and happiness radiating off everyone! If I have to be single and miserable then you do too! I don't care if it's your stupid wedding anniversary! Why don't you try living the way I do!? Break up with your stupid wife and just be like me for once!" Lillian yelled before she ran and jumped out the window.  
I was in complete shock. My mind seemed to freeze and all I could focus on was her words. I could understand why she was jealous; she didn't have a mate. Didn't she know I had waited a good 92 years before I met Bella? I had lived the she lives. I knew the pain she was going through but she had absolutely no right to bring Bella into this. She had insulted her; called her stupid. My Bella was anything but stupid. She might've made some stupid decisions when she was human but that is long gone and what was she thinking when she called our wedding anniversary stupid? It is by far, the best thing ever. If she thought she was going to get away with her latest outburst she thought wrong. It was only now that I realized the entire family, including the Denali's, had gathered in the room. "Edward, what happened?" Bella asked.  
"You didn't hear?" I asked after a moment.  
She shook her head.  
"Good," I mumbled.  
"Edward, please tell me."  
"I don't really want to Bella."  
"Edward, please?" she asked as she brushed her lips against mine.  
"You know I can't say no to you when you do that."  
"Yep, now please tell me what happened."  
"Well, I came up to talk to Lillian about her tantrum in the forest and when I asked her why she ran off she started yelling."  
"That's not why you're upset," Bella said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
"Okay, do you really want to hear it?"  
"Yes Edward. That's kinda the whole point of me asking."  
I took a deep breath and said, "She called our wedding anniversary and you stupid."  
Bella gasped as did most of the family. "She didn't, did she?" Bella asked, her voice cracking. If it was possible I'm certain she would have tears streaming down her cheeks  
"She did. If she thinks she's going to get away with it though, she thought wrong. I'm going to go find her and deal with it," I said as I jumped out the window.  
Once again her trail was weak but I could still trace it. I felt like I was running in circles at one point because she'd rubbed herself up against multiple trees. I eventually found the real trail and ran as fast as I could. Even if she'd been running for days I would eventually catch her because I was faster and could cover twice as much ground than her in half the time. The sun was now starting to rise behind the thick grey clouds and I could hear the 'Dawn Hikers' group preparing to hike. As I followed Lillian's scent I saw the body of a young woman. I slowed to a stop and took in the scent. Once again Lillian had killed a human. I growled quietly and followed her scent quickly. I ran for approximately another ten minutes before I found her.

Lillian's P.O.V

I heard footsteps approaching quickly. 'Great, Edward's after me earlier than I thought.'  
I tried to run faster but I was already running as fast as I possibly could. His footsteps only seemed to be increasing. I climbed up the nearest tree and hid in the between the thick branches and leaves. I peered between the leaves carefully and I only just saw him run past the tree. I waited and a few seconds later he reappeared at the bottom of the tree. He looked up and I tried to hide but I just wasn't fast enough. "Found you," he growled.  
As he began to climb the tree I jumped out. I heard him growl and climb faster. 'What is he doing?' I thought.  
Suddenly he leapt from the branches and was standing in front of me. He reached out but I quickly dodged his hand just in time. I ran off in the opposite direction with him close behind. I soon felt his hand clamp around my wrist and his other hand clamped over my mouth before I could scream. He dragged me back to the house and jumped through the open window. I noticed the whole family was in the room staring at me. As soon as Edward removed his hand from my mouth I let out an ear-piercing scream. His hand was immediately back over my mouth. "Is there something you would like to say to Bella?" he asked.  
I looked up at Bella. She looked upset. I shook my head.  
"I think you do Lillian."  
"What?" I mumbled against his hand.  
"How about you apologized for calling her stupid?"  
He removed his hand from my mouth and I said quietly "Sorry Bella. I didn't mean it, I was just angry."  
"It's okay I guess. Just don't say that again," she said as she left the room with everyone else.  
It was just Edward and I in the room seconds later.  
I turned around slowly to face him. The anger was clear in his features and inn his stance. His mouth was a straight, tight line, his eyes were narrowed, his muscles were tense and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. I cringed back into the sofa. As I did so I fell down. Edward walked over and held out his hand. I just stared at it for a moment. When I didn't take it he grabbed my wrist firmly and yanked me off the ground. He was silent for a while before he finally broke. "What is wrong with you!? Did you seriously think you could get away with calling my marriage and my wife stupid!?" he yelled.  
"I'm sorry Edward. I was angry I guess."  
"That's still no excuse! You should think about what you're going to say before the words leave your mouth! You need to learn Lillian!"  
"Stop yelling at me!"  
"Why should I!? You brought this on yourself! You should've thought about what you were saying!"  
"You love me don't you?" I asked calmly.  
"Of course I do Lillian. You're my sister, I'll always love you. You just really get on my nerves sometimes."  
"If you love me you'll stop yelling then. If you don't I'll leave and never ever come back."  
"I'm sorry. Just don't EVER call my family or anything like my marriage stupid again."  
"Got it," I said as I hugged him.  
"Good. Now let's go downstairs. We have visitors."

**A/N: Who are the visitors and how will they affect Lillian? Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay guys, as most of you know this was my first fanfic. This is the last chapter for this story but the first chapter of the sequel 'Lillian Rose Masen: Romance Begins' will be up later today or tomorrow! **

Chapter 15

Lillian's P.O.V

I followed Edward downstairs and into the living room even though I didn't really feel like it. I didn't want people to think of me as a monster, I wanted people to know me for who I really am. My eyes were still bright red from my recent hunt and I was ashamed. All of that vanished when I entered the living room. At first I thought Jasper was using his gift to make me feel better but I was wrong; really wrong. Jasper wasn't using his gift. The one making me feel better, making all my worries disappear, was the tall, muscular, russet-skinned boy in the doorway. He looked no older than me; no older than 15. "Happy anniversary Edward and Bella!" he said with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Our anniversary was yesterday Seth," Edward laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."  
"He actually fell for that?" Seth asked peering around Edward to look at the other vampires.  
They all nodded and a few mumbled 'yes'. Seth started laughing then. "I finally fooled the mind-reader!"  
Edward laughed slightly and shook his head. "Okay, so you weren't sick. Where were you then? Why didn't you come to the anniversary party?"  
"I was trying to find the perfect gift for the both of you."  
"Thank you Seth."  
"Aw man, you heard what they were, didn't you?"  
Edward nodded and Seth groaned again. "Bella doesn't know yet."  
"Okay, come on! I'll show you what I got!"  
Edward, Bella and the rest of the family followed Seth out of the house. I stayed in my spot on the step. I heard Bella squeal "Really?"  
There was a short pause then Bella squealed again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
The other vampires and Seth laughed. I heard their footsteps returning. "Lillian guess what!" Bella called as she flashed to my side.  
"What?"  
"Seth got me a motorbike!"  
"You're into motorbikes?"  
"Yes! I had one a while ago but Charlie had it crushed."  
"Oh. In that case, yay!" I said a little sarcastically.  
"You could be a little more enthusiastic," Edward said, his arms folded across his chest once again; he was doing that a lot lately.  
"Who's Lillian?" Seth asked.  
"My birth sister," Edward replied.  
Seth walked forward and pushed his way through the vampires that were now surrounding me. When he got through he just seemed to melt. I stared into his eyes and I did too. They were the deepest and kindest brown eyes I had ever seen. Seth continued to stare at me and I continued to stare at him. If I thought the smile he had earlier was the biggest smile ever, I was wrong. He was now smiling wider than I ever thought possible. I couldn't help but smile back. Everything seemed to change; I suddenly didn't want anything other than Seth. If I had to stop drinking blood for the rest of eternity to keep him alive, I would. If I had to die to keep him alive, I would. Edward stared at us in confusion for a moment before he growled loudly. The growl was so loud China could possibly hear it. He turned to face Seth, an angry look on his face. Seth didn't seem to notice but I did. He crouched into a fighting position and the other vampires gasped in shock. My eyes narrowed slightly and as he pounced to attack Seth I pushed myself off the stairs and tackled him into the sofa. I sat on his stomach and tried to keep him pinned but I wasn't strong enough, I'd never been stronger than Edward. He pushed me off and I went flying across the room. As I was about to crash through the wall I turned slightly and pushed off so I could attack again. Once again I tackled Edward but this time he pushed me out the door. "Edward, what's gotten into you?" Seth asked, slight fear evident in his voice.  
"You imprinted on my sister. I've already lost my daughter in a way, I'm not going to lose my little sister too," he growled.  
I glared at Edward and pounced, landing on his back. "Leave. Him. Alone!" I shouted as Edward struggled to get me off his back.  
I continued to try and keep Edward away from Seth but soon after we started fighting again Seth said, "I don't think it's safe for me to be around here anymore. I'm just gonna go."  
As he left, my heart broke. I glared at Edward and let the tears of both anger and pain fall. "Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically.  
I ran out the door and as I did I called "Seth!"  
I ran as fast as possible as I followed Seth trail. I soon came across a giant sandy coloured wolf sitting with his head on his paws. He looked up as I approached and it was in that moment I realized it was Seth. "So you're a shape-shifter?" I asked.  
He nodded his big head and stood up.  
"Whoa, you're huge!" I said as I stared up at his face. He chuckled and walked off into the forest. He came back a few moments later in his human form.  
"Hi, I'm not sure we've met properly yet. I'm Seth," he said as he held out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Lillian," I replied as I shook his hand.  
"So, you're not full vampire, are you?  
"No, I'm part vampire, part phoenix," I replied.  
"I see, can you fly?"  
I laughed. "Yes, do you want to see?"  
"Please?"  
I laughed again and let my wings grow.  
"Awesome!" Seth said as I flew up and back down.  
"I know right!"  
I retracted my wings and continued to talk to Seth. We'd spent a good 30 minutes together before we heard approaching footsteps. Edward suddenly burst through the trees and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull free but it was no use. I glanced back over my shoulder at Seth. The pain on his face reflected the pain I was feeling inside. He didn't bother t take his clothes off, he just phased and ran away. I felt the tears fall down my face as I tried to resist Edward's pulling. "Lillian, quit it. You're not going after him!"  
I didn't stop though. When he realized I wasn't going to stop, he lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder and continued to run.

Seth's P.O.V

I thought Edward was my friend. Ever since the incident with Victoria and the newborn army we had been close. He'd always said he wanted me to imprint but now that I have, he took her away. Why couldn't he be happy for me? I ran faster, pushing myself towards La Push. _'Seth? Whoa! Dude, you imprinted?' _Embry asked inside my head.  
_'Yeah, but Edward being a jerk took her away.'  
'Why would he do that?'  
'I imprinted on his birth sister.'  
'Oh. How old is she?'  
'She's fifteen.'  
'Is he a younger or older brother?'  
'Older.'  
'Figures. Older brothers are always super protective; especially over their sisters.'  
'I don't understand him man. He always said he wanted me to imprint but he took away my reason for living. I'm starting to think he's not a real friend.'  
'Don't worry dude. No one hurts one of my brothers, even if they're not really a brother. I'll get the rest of the pack to help, you try and convince Leah. We'll get the two of you together somehow.'  
'Okay man. Thanks for the help!'  
_ With that said I ran as fast as possible. I wanted to get my girl back and nothing was going to stop me now.

**A/N: So that was the last chapter. I promise the sequel 'Lillian Rose Masen: Romance Begins' will be up ASAP! Review!**


End file.
